deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharn
Sharn is the Queen of Deltora during the majority of the series and Lief's mother. She was the wife of Endon acted as a trusted advisor to Lief during his tenure as the King. She was born in the palace of Del and is of Toran descent. Synopsis ''The Forests of Silence Part I In ''The Forests of Silence, Sharn was married to Endon and pregnant with Lief when Jarred returned. The Shadow Lord invaded, and the trio hurried to the tower where the Belt of Deltora was being kept. They arrived too late, the gems had been taken and the metal twisted and burnt. Endon had cried out at his own failure to Deltora, and Sharn rushed to his side. Prandine conered them, holding a poison dagger which he used to murder Endon's parents. Sharn, doing her part, pretended to see someone out the window. When the other men noticed, she denied she had seen anything. Pradine, not believeing her, walked over to the window and Sharn pushed him over the edge, causing his death. This caused Jarred to admire her even more, and say to Endon, "You are as fortunate in your bride as I am in mine." Jarred led them away, to the secret tunnel hidden in the chapel. Endon felt guilty for bringing the people into the Shadow Lord's grasp. It was Sharn who convinced her husband to leave, telling them that they needed to survive in order to restore peace. Endon, realizing there was nothing he could do at this point and that his wife was right, left his childhood home, vowing to restore the belt and chase the evil in his land away. In secret, even from their own children and Barda, Jarred, Anna, Endon and Sharn switched places. Jarred and his wife Anna left the forge, disgused as the king and queen. Endon and Sharn dressed up as the former blacksmith and his wife to take their place among the people. Later, after the Shadow Lord was defeated, Jarred referred it as, 'The perfect plan'. Barda had stumbled upon the four when Endon and Sharn were bidding Jarred and Anna goodbye, Endon knocked him out. Later, Barda woke up to discover that Endon and Sharn (disgused as Jarred and Anna) no longer feared him due to his mumbling in his sleep. Barda, pretending to be a begger outside their gates, would protect their son Lief from harm until the time came to search for the gems came. Part II After Leif returned home on his sixteenth birthday, Endon told him the time had come to search for the gems. Endon told Jarred's story, calling himself a fool. Sharn had stood by the fire while Endon explained everything to Lief. When Lief decided to go, Sharn went against it, claiming he was too young. Lief soothed his mother, saying that he wanted to go and that he would be careful. Her birthday present to him was a cloak, that would help hide him from enemy eyes. They told Barda to come in, and Barda revealed his true self under the begger disguse. Endon's original plan was for the two to head to the Valley of the Lost. Barda denied it, saying that they should head to the Forests of Silence instead, since it was free of Grey Guards. Finally, Endon and Sharn gave in, and their only and firstborn son left. ''Dread Mountain Sharn isn't mentioned again until Dread Mountain, when Lief has the dream of the forge being taken over by the Shadow Lord. When Lief dreams again, this time of his father, Fallow uses this comment to make Endon stop laughing, "Be warned, Jarred. Your life is in my hands, and not only yours." When Lief dreams of Fallow himself, he learnes that Sharn rails at her tormenters, but refuses to reveal any information. Lief fears for his parents, but sticks to his quest, knowing that is what his parents want him to do. The Valley of the Lost Sharn is breifly mentioned in Valley of the Lost, when Zeean admires Lief's cloak, claiming that it was as good as her own loom. This hints the reader that Sharn is of Toran blood. Dain claims that his mother's name is "Rhans", and anagram of "Sharn", which further fueled the idea that he was the heir to Deltora. Return to Del'' When Lief returns to Del to rescue Jasmine, Barda, and Doom (The real Jarred) he notices that his parents in the Place of Punishment. Fallow removes Doom's hood, and is outraged that it is not Lief. When Lief discovers the Belt's secret, it shines for him. He realizes he is the heir to the throne of Deltora. After the Shadow Lord is driven away, Sharn stays by her dying husbands' side. Endon is happy to die in a free Deltora. Lief has noticed that his mother is Sharn and not Anna, who had died long ago. Lief is accepted as King of Deltora, and Sharn is noted as Lady Sharn, helping Deltorans recover from the Shadow Lord's sixteen year reign. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toran (tribe)